The present invention relates to light fixtures, and in particular, to a device by which a translucent globe is connected to the body of a light fixture.
The majority of existing light fixtures utilize a translucent glass or plastic globe to surround the light bulb in order to reduce the glare produced by the bulb and to disperse the light, producing a softer illumination. As many of these globes completely surround the light bulb, it is necessary that this globe be removed to facilitate changing the light bulb when it burns out. To this end, light fixtures must employ some device for connecting the globe to the fixture, yet which allows for easy removal of the globe.
A related concern is to maintain retention of the globe in light fixtures used in vibratory environments such as with overhead or ceiling mounted air circulating fans. In such installations, vibration can often cause accidental release and consequent breakage of a lamp globe.
The most common prior art device utilized to connect globes to light fixtures, either in stationary or vibratory installations, has been the use of a rim or collar, which is made part of the light fixture, into which a portion of the globe extends. Screws pass through this rim and engage some type of lip or indentation in the globe in order to maintain the globe's position. In order to change the light bulb, these screws must be turned by hand while holding the globe to keep it in position, unless the fixture is designed to provide support underneath this globe. This mode of operation is very clumsy, particularly when the overall light fixture and globe design provides only limited access to the screws, making them difficult to turn. Also, if the light fixture does not employ a lamp shade to cover the globe, as is the case in many overhead ceiling fan lights or commercial lighting fixtures, these holding screws are visible and present a very unsightly appearance.
Further, when light fixtures having this type of globe connector are used in a vibrating or non-stationary environment, such as with an overhead air circulating fan, these holding screws have a tendency to unscrew due to vibration and allow for the accidental release of the globe.
Accordingly, a need was found for an easily released, vibration resistant globe connector for light fixtures, especially those used with overhead ceiling fans, which would be economical, reliable in use, and yet overcome the above problems.